Hasta que El Nirvana se Desplome
by Nerea Kurt
Summary: Ninguno de los dos tiene idea del destino al que se encaminan ciegamente, pero conforme pasa el tiempo, y lo peligros se vuelven mayores, se hacen un promesa mutua... tanto Kevin como Edd están decididos a seguir un solo camino, su camino, juntos... Hasta que el Nirvana se Desplome. KevEdd


_**Aclaracion:**_

**-_Nat_ **le pertenece a** _c2ndy2c1d_**

* * *

**~ Hasta que El Nirvana se Desplome ~**

Por sus venas circulaba la esencia de una energía furiosa, llenándolo de un deseo asesino. En esos momentos deseaba dejar de existir, desvanecerse del mundo real y nunca, nunca haber nacido. Una culpa de la cual no tenía nada que ver se permitía reposar sobre sus hombros, aferrándose con sus zarpas afiladas y desgarrándole poco a poco su alma.

Las memorias se reimprimían en su mente, salpicadas de tinta roja, cada vez más fugaces y más dolorosas, cargadas de un arranque delirante que le resultaba imposible el controlar. Golpes, insultos, patadas, drogas, todo un revoltijo de recuerdos que solo conseguían endurecerle la mirada.

Se negaba a escuchar las voces rumorosas de la multitud, le era suficiente con sobrellevar las miradas reprobatorias de personas ajenas y la decepción indirecta de su padre; ante todo, prefirió ahogarse en un vacío hosco iluminado solo por la pantalla que reproducía los recuerdos como una mala película e ignorar que el mundo real existía.

Sabía que nadie se arriesgaría en tenderle una mano desde aquel glorioso cielo hacia el peligroso acantilado por el cual colgaba, era un cielo que le era prohibido desear, sentir, o siquiera ver. El brillo azul celeste de la infinita felicidad parecía cerrar sus puertas frente a él.

El autoritario sonido del gavel hizo a sus sentidos reaccionar, estremeciéndose y olvidando de golpe sus cavilaciones; dio un golpe seco sobre la superficie barnizada del escritorio sin entender nada aun, ni una de las palabras dichas por el magistrado, solo fue capaz de distinguir el tortuoso movimiento de sus labios marchitos. Su alama se aferró al piso, la sangre dejo de fluir por su cerebro y el corazón le latió descontrolado.

Kevin le lanzo una mirada asesina a Nat quien de inmediato entendió su señal de auxilio a través de esa furia contenida, sustituyendo el brillo autoritario de sus ojos. Asedó el saco negro de su traje para encaminarse directo al juez a punto de retirarse.

Kevin vio esa oportunidad como una de escape, y así lo forjó. Ignorando las preguntas y riñas, marchó directo a la salida del ayuntamiento, hacia su motocicleta aparcada justo frente al portón de madera, se colocó sobre su cabeza la gorra roja y el casco, montó su motocicleta y, sin importarle en lo más mínimo las decenas de escalones hacia la avenida, arrancó.

* * *

Cerró la canilla de la ducha, saboreando las últimas gotas de agua caliente sobre su piel. Zarandeó su cabellera negra de un lado a otro, salpicando ligeras gotas sobre las paredes húmedas; deslizó el toldo para encontrar una toalla blanca descansando sobre la percha y la ató a su cintura, salió teniendo cuidado de no resbalar por el enlosado.

Sabiendo que el frio era evidente fuera del cuarto de baño, rebuscó entre las cajoneras un cambio de ropa, que se había encargado de procurar muy seguido últimamente, y lo acomodó pulcramente sobre el tocador. Tomó el pote de crema de un estante y sin hacerse esperar untó sobre su piel el humectante, esparciéndolo sobre la totalidad de su cuerpo.

Sin esperárselo realmente, su mente volvió a apreciar la imprevista noticia que Eddy le había hecho llegar hace solo unos cuantos días. ¿Sería verdad aquello que contaba Peach Creek en sus más profundos murmullos? ¿Kevin de verdad…? Lo dudaba, pero también estaban las diminutas posibilidades de que todos aquellos cotilleos fueran, en parte, más que solo una verdad.

Kevin no era una persona de mal corazón, lo tenía en mente; más de una vez se vio ayudándolo en pleitos de los cuales, seguramente, no hubiera salido vivo, pero allí estaba, en la comodidad de su casa preparándose para otra jornada de estudios, todo gracias a Kevin Barr. A lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba, le resultaba algo incómodo; el mostrarse débil delante del poderoso y orgulloso capitán de futbol, no era algo de lo cual enorgullecerse.

Se permaneció inmóvil, revisando hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre su persona sobre el espejo. Alineó su corbata, acomodo el cuello de su camiseta blanca y dobló los puños colgantes de su suéter celeste. Asintió en un gesto de conformidad con su imagen y, colocando sobre su cabellera negra su típica gorra, salió presuroso hacia la cocina.

Se preparó un jugo de naranjas frescas y sirvió en un tazón una guarnición de cereal, en silencio devoró su desayuno, dándole una hojeada a un libro de ciencias que le había ofrecido la biblioteca y, después de lavar los cubiertos utilizados, se encaminó muy sonriente a la puerta principal, colocándose su calzado. Sin pensar realmente, que aquella puerta lo encaminaría a otra historia muy distinta.

* * *

**Bien, este es mi primer aporte KevEdd en Fanfiction ¡Wiiii! *amo el KevEdd*¿Quien no? -_-**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Gracias por Leer! :3**


End file.
